Blue screen of Doom
by Betweencattoes
Summary: A modern high school girl and her friends were happily attempting to navigate the web, the next thing she knows our main character is in the future, alone. the distant future. Yzak/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hell_o!_

this is not so new but I wanted to post it somewhere.

Takes place during Gundam Seed Destiny.

Warning: my OC is the main character, deal with it.

Disclaimer: I only own Liana and the random things that happen to her.

enjoy!

* * *

><p>Who are these people? What am I doing here? Why are weird-space-looking-yet-colorful uniforms the new ''It''? How did this nurse manage to get blue hair AND eyes –that look very natural, might I add? Man, this guy's my age and his hair is all white— Where am I?<p>

Those were the first questions I asked myself as I woke up in some random hospital bed (or what I assumed to be a hospital).

"So, she finally wakes up."

There was someone else in the room! The voice didn't belong to the two people staring at me, unless they were telepath… Which would be strange for I am certainly no telepath.

"So… what's up with her?" It was the white-haired guy asking the nurse.

- She looks absolutely fine, strangely.

- So why'd she faint?

That other voice sounded hot headed.

- It's probably the time impact, but she is alright now.

She then was addressing me:

- Young lady, do you understand my language?

- Yeah… I do…

"What is your name?" Maybe it was a test she was giving me.

- I'm Liana.

- Well Liana, are you a coordinator or a natural?

"What's that?" I think that by the face I made, they understood I had no idea what those were.

They seemed troubled, the three of them... Yet the other guy finally appeared… Guess what, he has dark skin but his hair is blonde… BLONDE! Don't you get how weird this is? Okay, maybe it's not that weird but keep up with the context here.

"Err… What date are we?" The nurse had figured something was wrong…

Finally someone who understands me!

"We're the 21st, May 21st…

- Good –she said looking relieved— of what era?

- Era? … Oh! You mean year? Well, 2009…"

I said it like it was the obvious thing… but the look she gave me was too priceless for me to be right. She regained her composure, still in shock. Then the white haired guy talked.

"Where are you from?

- What do you mean… city, country, high school…"

I found myself very funny at that point but didn't show it.

" Err no…

- He means earth or plants, where were you the last millennium?" That was the blonde guy.

- People really come from flowers? So the legends were true, is this a joke?

- Wha-

- Sir I would have to ask of you not to confuse her… (Blue-nurse at my rescue!) Here, have a drink.

- Thank you."

They all watched me closely as I drank; which totally intimidated me and lead me to wonder what was in my cup. When I noticed it was water, I let out a defeated sight and drank under their gazes.

"Now, do you have something that could prove us you're from the year 2009…?"

- Yeah… (I took out the cards that were in my school-issued jacket pocket)… that's my student ID, tough I doubt you know what it is for you never saw some girl drink before…"

I was once again finding myself very funny; the situation was so weird it was better to laugh anyways. The Blonde seemed interested by the card so he went away to look at it with the nurse. The white haired guy was still staring at me and his gaze was scary.

"Do you remember anything…?

- Well anything is quite huge… and small at the same time… I don't understand your question…"

I felt like a total weirdo. He stared oddly once again before resuming (more like ranting, actually).

"Coming out of a black hole, being circled by armed men, knocking down three of them with your bare hands, evading shots with frightening perfection, hacking a ship to hide in it."

As he started rant- *ahem* talking, he pulled down the sidebars of the hospital bed, allowing me to get off and motioning for me to follow him.

"I did that? You must've mistaken me for someone else. I never saw a black hole, if I were circled I would cry, I never learned to evade anything and the only thing I ever hacked was my friend's Wii and it was a mistake! If you really want to know, the last thing I remember is opening my computer to show something to my friends, waiting for the stupid thing to cooperate and seeing the blue screen of doom… After that, everything went blank, absolute nothingness."

I couldn't really tell whether he was listening or not, but talking is something I enjoy. We stopped before a small glass window. He dramatically turned a switch on and light filled the small room behind it.

"Do you know these people…?"

He motioned to three bodies, that I had failed to notice during my one-sided conversation. I looked at them, and the answer was simple. Yes, those were my friends: Val, Cathy and Jane. They were with me when I opened my misbehaving laptop. They were peacefully sleeping draped in a white bag type of sheet, we could only see their heads. White Hair started talking again.

"They came out of the same black hole as you did.

- Those are my friends... Why?"

His face, which had been emotionless since the beginning, suddenly and briefly looked sad.

"They didn't survive."

My face probably did the same thing his did.

* * *

><p>yay!<p>

should I continue this?

Please review! It's free!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Here is the second chapter!

Note: thank you for all of you who read the first chapter! I also received some story alerts! XD''

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Liana (the OC) and the randomness that happens to her.

Warning: as I said in chapter 1: my OC is the main character here DEAL WITH IT!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The information had created a major lag in my brain as white hair turned off the switch returning the corpse to their previous darkness. He leaned his back to the window, arms crossed staring at me. I was still processing, probably at the speed of my doomed computer.<p>

Then again, those sheets looked like bags and the beds didn't even have mattresses. And my friends were pretty livid. This had to be a joke, a really bad one.

"They were dead before even landing on our base." His voice was lower than before.

The tears were coming up, and fast. I blinked them off, telling myself this was all a dream. Seriously what are the odds of landing in a futuristic ship with white and blue haired suspicious people.

"Now, the question is, how did you make it. We evaluated them, they were all naturals."

"Which is good or bad…?"

"Which can't explain why they didn't survive… but we weren't able to tell whether you were a coordinator or a natural, but rest assured, you are not a clone."

Right, THAT was bothering me. Cloning doesn't exist, I am confused, yes, but not an idiot.

"Why are you telling me this, you know I don't understand anyways… so who are you people exactly, where are we and are you going to treat me like some experiment."

"Well-"

I was STARTING to get info when the blonde arrived.

"She is the success Yzak! THE success!"

I couldn't say I wasn't flattered to be a success, but still it sounded wrong, and what was THE success excatly. The white guy, whose name, I understood, was Yzak, froze and his eyes widened for an instant. Being bored and confused I looked at my amethyst bracelet thinking about my friends and this random situation. I saw my reflection in the window, the same light brown hair and fiery eyes, wearing my powder blue school uniform shirt and navy blue skirt. Suddenly the blonde took out papers (how should I know where they came from!), The papers contained some pictures and on those pictures was my face, so I got somewhat interested. Unfortunately, the two of them read at the speed of light and I only got to see the last sentence. '' The subject is our most successful project yet. '' me a subject… what the hell is this place! My friends die from a black hole! All the walls ceiling AND floor are made of metal. I am a successful project. People have the weirdest hair styles. I sighted gravely, I was quite starting to lose it and it scared me.

Weeks later, I was still in that metal box. Which turned out to be Yzak's ship. Blonde guy, whose name turned out to be Dearka and he wasn't as much of a hot head as he let on, said he was the captain or something. Pirates were not my forte so I just nodded. My room was small, but it was a space ship, how big of a room do you expect… It had it's own bathroom and super cool sliding doors. There wasn't much to do so I would just sit on the bed or start random workouts all day. There was a small bunk bed, a low table and a desk. There were also two awkward mirrors (that I knew were actually windows), one on the door wall and one on the desk side. Even though he was trying very hard to make me at ease, being in Yzak's ship wasn't doing me any good. I couldn't even grieve my friends, I was still hoping this was all a very bad dream, a month long nightmare.

"Still not going to speak today…" Yzak gently put my food tray on the low table.

"Then I'll talk: the only other successful experiment was the child of a celebrity, he wasn't as successful as you for he did not have any resemblance with his parents…"

He kept quiet and stared at me for a while before resuming.

"There are pictures of your parents in your file it might interest you. Unfortunately, we could not get more information about them.."

He handed me two pictures, water filled my vision as I stared at my parents. He noticed this and looked away.

I was currently revolting through silence; since they discovered I was that success person they had locked me in that cosy room and the nurse sometimes came and did annoying blood tests… or stare at me while I'm epilating my legs with the chitty things they use. I never tried escaping, for we were in a goddamned spaceship. Sometimes the ship would start shooting at things, or get in a ship-fight, those times were scary. It was like they were in constant war, what's the point of living if you're only going to fight wars; I only wanted to go back to my own timeline, when my friends weren't dead and I wasn't being studied in a spaceship like a monkey. This place was full of war, loneliness, experiments and I really didn't like it.

"You are so stubborn, girl." Yzac sighted after that.

I once again kept quiet. I had only been doing that since a week. I had to revolt, somehow, and planning those petty revolts kept me occupied.

"Just answer their questions… it'll be fine… oh well; I'll be going… later!"

I hated him for locking me up in this room. Allowing those annoying nurses to observe me. I had no idea at that time.

The understanding begun later that day, but I was still pretty dense, when the nurse told me:

"You know dear (don't "_dear_" me!), I think the commander has a thing for you… for he wouldn't have left you be on board like this, probably would've sent you to the plants. He even serves you meals!"

With that said she left, leaving me wondering and surprised. 30 minutes later, the ship started fighting again. Then Dearka arrived, days like that I was quite popular.

"Come we don't have much time." He was used to me not answering him, so why bother.

It was off though, most of the time he would just tell me to sit and hold onto something until it ended. Curious, I followed, but he took out a rope (no, I don't know where he took it from, maybe he has superpowers…).

"I'll have to tie your hand for the show… bare with me"

I nodded and placed myself. He loosely tied my hands behind my back, I knew I could get off of it easily, and he knew that I knew.

"Yzak! I'm making sure no one loses her in the commotion, you know since were landing and all"!

"Good thinking Dearka, we're landing!"

I shared one last glance with Yzak, before we ran off.

"Now, you'll be meeting some guy named Athrun, you'll see he's quite uncommon for a coordinator… he'll take you to a natural's ship… you'll be safe there… see you after the war, I'm sure Izac'll miss you…" he said it all as we ran, I don't know how he did it, I was hardly breathing. What's this with whitey, why were they all matching me with him… oh well…

"Dearka…" it had been such a long time since I last talked my voice was breaking, then again it could be because of the sudden semi marathon! "thank you."

At first he was surprised to hear me but then he smiled.

"If you meet a girl called Mirillia, tell her I'm still alive."

I nodded and we started to run… again.

* * *

><p>Well, that's it for chapter 2!<p>

The review button means no harm!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

First of all, yes I KNOW this chapter is beyond short, but it works better that way. The next chapter would've been too long for my liking.

Thanks again to all who still read this story.

DISCLAIMER: The only things that are mine are Liana and the randomness that happens to her. The other characters and concepts are merely used and modified for this story.

Warning: my OC is the main character, so grow up!

As is still trying to boost the word count trough the author's note and is contemplating adding a joke. You, reader, may move on to the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Take her! Yzak will kill me for this but I beg you Athrun, take her with you if you are going to meet the Archangel." I could have been impressed with Dearka's sudden… passion… for the subject, but that Athrun guy had navy blue hair. NAVY BLUE! Can't you get this! (I know… I'm ranting about hair color… again)<p>

"Wh-" the Athrun guy tried to answer him; he didn't even know what question to start with.

"If the plants find out she was on our ship, we're all done for, especially her… The further from the plants she is the better, and the archangel is the first place I could think of." He stared at me for a moment, I was no longer mesmerised by the Athrun guy's blue hair, as a girl with pink hair had just revealed herself.

"Oh right, if she doesn't... cooperate… it's normal, she'll get the hang of things eventually. Liana, go with Athrun, it'll be fine!" He literally threw the rope to the Athrun guy. Pink haired girl, or should I say magenta haired girl, moved to the side to let the guy catch the rope and Dearka finally noticed her.

"Meyrin?" he stared at her in confusion but remembered he was in a dangerous situation " Meyrin will explain everything! Right?"

Pink haired girl nodded, we had crossed paths while on the ship (well more like rooms), but I didn't care enough at the time, to me she had just been some other analyst. Then everything happened fast, the attack, the flying robot, the crash, those people rescuing us. I meet one other nurse, who checked me; she had normal coloured hair (I almost cried).

* * *

><p>Well, that's it. Don't worry chapter 4 will me normal sized, and released on time (sunday).<p>

Comments are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Lovely readers,

is very happy to present a normal length chapter!

Thank you to all those of you who read the previous chapters and still plan on reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Liana... but you know that already...

WarningS: this story is OC centric.

The story might not follow the Gundam Seed Destiny timeline properly...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>An hour after my arrival on the new ship, I was meeting with a lady that had normal coloured hair and seemed to have some power compared to the other people. The room was a small living room with metallic grey walls and white armchairs made of some material I had never seen. Everything was attached to either the walls or floor. Yes, definitely a space ship thingy… again.<p>

"Welcome to the archangel, I am captain Murrue." She looked very kind, but her voice was confident.

"I am Liana." I smiled hoping that she wouldn't look me up inside an awkward room like White hair did.

We looked alike, except for the age difference and the hair, mine was a much lighter shade and longer. She was not talking, clearly waiting for something to happen. Having nothing to say (except probably some random remarks about flying robots that she would probably find awkward) I started to look around, that's how I noticed there was one more chair next to hers. I stared back at her, she didn't look at all aggravated or anything she was just glancing now and then at the automatically-sliding-door. She was obviously waiting for someone, for this silence would have been useless if not. With no warning whatsoever, she started rant-*cough* talking (what's this with commanders and ranting).

"Well, Liana, rest assured, we are not going to confine you in your room as they did on your previous ship. No one knows how long your stay on our ship will last, but we'll try to make you feel at home."

Yeah, good luck with that…

"Still, there are some concepts that are probably different. First of all, on the _Archangel_, coordinators and naturals are treated equally." I nodded, although I still knew nothing of the all coordinator-vs.-natural concept.

"Now what was your previous occupation on the plants? Were you a student? The child of a rebel? A journalist?"

I'll pick answer D: none of the above. The sliding doors, made the sound futuristic sliding doors make and footsteps followed.

"She was neither."

That was a male's voice, he had a bruise on one eye and a purple and white uniform that matched the lady's.

"Finally! Liana, this is the captain Waltfeld."

I lightly bowed my head and smiled.

"Please Murrue, this girl has nothing to give to your captain title, just call me Andrew, you don't need ranks on your mind as well. I spoke with Meyrin, Murrue, do you know who this pretty young lady, who resembles you very much, is?"

The lady first observed me, noting the similar traits, she answered afterwards, doubt clear in her voice.

"Well, I was told she was held captive in the _Rousseau_"

Memories, sweet memories…

"Yes, but do you know why?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Lets say she's a _special_ young lady"

It was clear the lady was starting to get annoyed; at least it showed on her tone.

"And what exactly does _special_ implies, captain Waltfeld?"

"Well for starters, she's not getting on my ship, anywhere near the plants and any location where she could be recognised for that matter. She was a very important test subject, where she came from at least."

It was probably on purpose when he left a dramatic silence between this and his next sentence. The identical glare we sent him meant one thing: stop stalling before I hit you...

"She's literally the first coordinator to ever survive and function normally. She's the Success!"  
>I almost face palmed (is that a verb?). Again with that mysterious achievement thing, seriously is it a running pun? The female captain though, understood perfectly what he meant. Her face froze some time.<p>

"But, shouldn't she be…" semi-asked Murrue

Older than you… yes… it was a calm spring morning in senior year… I fell from the blue screen of doom.

"Somehow she time travelled through an instant portal"

So my stupid laptop is actually a super-powerful-advanced-and-cool-time-machine? I knew I should've read that manual.

"Wait, what can trigger something like that?" They both stared at me. So I explained myself.

"Look, I don't know much about your flying robots and stuff, but I know that things can not just randomly appear out of thin air… if that happened, we would know…"

"You're right," said Murrue "it's as if someone wanted you to appear in this time"

After more ranting from both the captains, it was decided that I would be staying in the _Archangel_ and tell few as possible about whom I was, where I came from. We even came up with a fake story. Something about me being a student journalist who knew too much. I met lots of normal coloured haired people on this ship, they all tried to teach me something ship-related or to get Intel on what I knew (the journalist lie and all). It was quite entertaining. Then captain Murrue decided that I should learn to defend myself, so Athrun guy started giving me firing lessons, it was clear that something would go wrong with that...

* * *

><p>That's it for this week! YAY NORMAL LENGHT!<p>

Please Review! Your words may guide me!


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello!_

_I know it's been a long time. But first came the exams, then the college registration forms... and many other things. _

_Thanks to those who read. _

_I would like to thank blackshadow for the review! Fear not, he will be there. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Liana. _

_Warning: this story focuses on an OC (for it is he point of view): you don't like OCs run! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>I know, I might have said things would turn bad when Athrun started giving me gun lessons. Well it was true, from my point of view at least. He first gave me those training laser guns. As expected, I was so bad that he did not dare train me further. No matter how many times you say "aim for the targets" good aim is not something I posses. What was the point anyways, it's not like I would shoot something or someone in the near future… I could do martial arts, so I was fine right?<p>

But you want to know the interesting part I guess, well it started on some boring day. I was crushing cookies with a spoon in the kitchen room trying to ignore the maintenance people every since one had asked me if I knew about mass drivers. They were preparing a second inquiry when the captain woman came in.

"Miriallia, could you bring Liana with you today, she needs fresh air." Captain Murrue told the younger female, who actually knew what a mass driver was. Hearing my name I aborted the crushing mission.

"Yeah, sure…" Miriallia answered. "Sounds like fun, doesn't it Liana?"

"Indeed.: I answered glancing at the once cookies.

Tricking questions, ship battles and gravity less situations aside, the Archangel was a fun place to be. There was something missing though. Don't get me wrong, I felt much better than I had in Yzak's ship, no one was studying me and I could walk around freely most of the time. But the people were… boring. First of all their hair color were all normal, except Athrun and pink haired girl, no green, no purple, no neon blue… no white.

"Are you done?"

My eyes darted to the blue-eyed photographer. She was staring at the spoon still in my hands. I quickly nodded.

"Well let's go then!"

"Make sure you don't get involved in a fight and watch over her."

The captain said as we left..

"Yes Captain Murrue… Come Liana…"

We met with the purple-eyed flying robot pilot (was his name Pira?). He took us to the ground with his flying robot, much more enjoyable then my first ride with Athrun and Magenta hair.

''I'll be back in four hours girls!"

"Great see ya!" I was to busy staring at what was before me to agree with Miriallia.

Purple-eyes smiled and took off. We had to go as civilian, so I couldn't wear the uniform they had given me on the ship. Therefore, Miriallia gave me an old dress that was too small for her, she had an orange one, mine was pink and white, I was still too troubled by the time gap to care about fashion but wearing a dress made me feel like I did back in the days. When the computer of doom was still cooperating and life was greener. Staring at the not so green scenery, my curiosity trait kicked in.

"Where are we?"

"What do you mean Liana?"

"Which country are we in."

"Oh… well we're in… actually I don't really know… you know as well as me that countries are no longer used to determine perimeter… it's so funny sometimes you talk like an old history book!"

"Haha! That's me!" Of course countries don't exist silly me, wait, was that before or after the flying robots came?

"Come, we're going to take some pictures!"

"Cool."

I take that back, so not cool. /snap/

"Why are you taking pictures of this…?" /snap/ /snap/

"I find it…/snap/ informative…" /snap/

"I find it… sad." The picture sound ceased as Miriallia stared at me for a moment. I sighted and looked elsewhere; she resumed the snapping.

My vision blurred, I recognised where we were, I had been there at some point in the far past. Salty water partially hid those once beautiful things that they destroyed, things considered world wonders in my time. I got over it hopefully without the photographer noticing.

Miriallia was done taking pictures an hour later and decided that we were hungry. So we stopped at a café to wait for purple eyed (who wouldn't be here until at least 3 hours).

"…and that's how Lacus and Kira met." Cute match: pink hair and purple eyes.

"That was so cute!" I made this overly girly aw, the dress was wearing off on me.

The café consisted of a spot on the sand where were placed simple square tables and beaten chairs. The customers would get their orders in a structure that might've once been a one story house and smelled like metal.

"I know," she laughed. "Anyways, what about you?" The other customers looked at us briefly, probably the freshest thing they had seen for a long time, for they all had a look similar to the café's. They all were naturals, as I was told, and they looked burned and lonely even tough they laughed and talked loudly. I was also told that Miriallia was a natural like captain Murrue.

"About me…?" There are thing that I didn't want to tell though.

"Well I told you about Tolle and sir what's-his-name… What about you Liana, any boyfriend on the plants?"

"I… well…" No, not on the plants, I used to live in a house, in a city, in a country you know, with non-flying cars and trees.

"Come on, I saw you crying earlier, it'll make you feel better, you can tell me it's not like I know hi-."

She abruptly stopped talking, starred in the distance and froze. I wondered what was happening, but I was more concerned with the shoes that Miriallia had lent me (and who were chomping my toes).

"Liana, I'll to go get the tab, please wait here and be as _natural_ as possible."

"Okay!"

With that said she left. I started resolving the shoe crisis by kicking the heels together. I suddenly felt other people's presence around my table. I straightened and stopped moving; all the people of the café had abruptly took off running or stopped talking. A dark green uniform (I had gotten used to and recognised) materialised in front of me.

"L-Liana?" I lifted my head my eyes met Dearka's, "what are you doing here?"

"I-"

"You! What are you doing here?" I looked at Miriallia who looked… angry.

"Dearka!... Stop flirting with naturals!.." I don't really know why but I was happy to hear Yzak's dismissing tone. The conversation got louder as they all spoke at the same time.

"Miriallia? Aren't you with…"

"What do you want Dearka?"

"Liana? Y-you're still alive?"

Yes thank you for noticing Izac…

"How do you guys know Liana!"

"Why did you bring her here?"

"You told me she was dead."

I looked at them debating what I should do.

"Well…"

"You see…"

"Actually…"

Now three out of four people were troubled, and ironically I was not one of them.

* * *

><p><em>Well that's it for today people!<br>_

_Review if you please! _


	6. Chapter 6

Hello!

*carefully avoids the subject of late updating*

So... December is arriving, yays?

Disclaimer: I only own Liana and the situation she puts herself into.

Warning: this contains an OC and the characters might've turned a little OOC (if so tell me, I'll try to fix it)

* * *

><p>The explaining took much less time and effort than I anticipated. Miriallia got a little confused as to how I managed to end up in Yzak's ship, but I doubt she would have believed my usual rant about computers, blue screens and black holes. As soon as the two coordinators understood that Miriallia didn't know about my true self, lying became much easier. There was still a question that the natural wanted to ask that I didn't hear at that time.<p>

"Okay, but why would anyone want to destroy your house if your just some random coordinator?"

We heard several footsteps approaching, accompanied with yells and growls.

"Here they are!"

What could easily be described as an angry mob were heading our way, lead by the Café owner.

"DIE Coordinators!"

I remember remising about how karate is pointless against firearms and then everything went blank.

When I came back to myself I was seated in the passenger seat of a car, panting, a gun in my hands. I froze; grasping the attention of the white haired driver next to me, who laid a reassuring hand on my knee, before turning his attention back to the road.

"So, Liana, can I see this thing, I want to know what kind of antique those naturals use"  
>Dearka said from his seat behind Yzak, as he calmly reached for the gun, carefully taking it from my tense grasp. I ran a hand through my hair as he took out the ammo. Miriallia, from her seat next to the blonde coordinator, was the next one to speak.<p>

"Wow, I didn't think you were good at close combat too! And finding that car, that was really impressive! Did you have firearms lessons on the PLANTs, you never were this good during your courses with Athrun…" She turned her attention from the rear of the car to me, waiting for an answer.

"ah ah, (I hope she didn't see through this nervous laugh), lets say I'm much more efficient with the old fashioned ones… lasers are too colourful anyways"

I said, fiddling with my fingers. My eyes drifted to my hands, to the amazingly still clean dress, to finally find the shoes of doom, which were in ruins actually.

"Sorry for your shoes by the way."

"oh, it's nothing. Those old things were torture."

And you still lent them to me! I'll remember this, I definitely will.

The conversation got lighter as they started talking about trivial things such as the changes in density of the atmosphere and ship manoeuvres. Okay, maybe those were not so trivial, but I didn't understand care for those things. We had been driving for not so long when Mirallia and Dearka started arguing. This triggered a chained of events which ended by a very irritated Yzak stopping at an abandoned gas station, or something that looked like it.

"Will you two shut it!" were his angered, but toned down, words.

The two passengers were still infuriated, but quiet, when he gave out his next order. I was just looking at the scene, both surprised and amused by the white haired person's facial expression.

"Dearka take the girl and try to find something usefull here."

He was still at the drivers seat as he gave this order. He and Dearka were removing their uniform jackets to look more civillain. But I would never have been fooled, seriously, as if white and bleached hair were normal capillary behaviours. But I'm ranting about hair again.

"The Girl has a name, I'm Miriallia!"

"I don't care for your name, just go!"

We stood in the car in silence for some time after they left.

"I knew you weren't dead." Was the first thing he told me.

…

Truth is I didn't know what to answer that. I could've answered anything along the lines of: _well, I knew I wasn't dead too, or I knew YOU weren't dead_.

"You ended up in the archangel. So how do they treat you there?" Yzak, casual conversation was seriously not your thing. But I answered anyways, its not like my social skills were any better.

"They don't do tests on me and they don't sequestrate me, they do get overly friendly, but I wont complain about that."

"I see…" he smirked I almost had a major case of nosebleed.

"What about you, happy you don't have to take care of giving food to a non-talking girl." Okay, I'll admit it, I asked for what is coming, but it wasn't on purpose! Please believe me!

"No, not really I miss the girl part of it."

I stupidly blushed and turned my head the passenger window so he wouldn't see. He was smirking again.

Miriallia and Dearka came back, as if on cue. My window lowered by some sort of dark magic (or maybe it was that white haired person's doing). Miriallia excitedly started talking.

"We found another car!"  
>"<strong>I<strong> found another car, you were just taking stupid pictures!"

Before a second argument started, Yzak cut them off.

"Perfect, you guys can drive in it so we won't have to deal with your bickering."

"No way I'm riding with him/her!" Yzak probably rolled his eyes at this. I had to laugh.

"You drive with this one, I'll take Liana." Declared Dearka. As everyone pondered on what this mash up would look like, Miriallia suddenly understood the implications.

"What? No way I'm riding with this grumpy person! Come on Liana! You'll drive and I'll take pictures!" I glanced at Yzak, well at the driver's seat.

"Is the other car like this?" was my only question.

"Well, yeah, all cars are like _this_, what do you mean?" was the question I received as an answer.

"I can only drive automatic…" They all stared at me wide eyed, as if I had just fallen out from some other dimension (fear not, I'm simply from a different timeline). We all stood in silence as they tried to comprehend what I had just said and I tried to figure out what I had said wrong.

* * *

><p>That's it for today!<br>Review, or else... (empty threats are so my forte ˆ-ˆ'')


End file.
